


【翻译】Do Badgers Dream of Chocolate Hobnobs?

by Promisedthings (Chuh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuh/pseuds/Promisedthings
Summary: 波莫娜·斯普劳特认为阿不思·邓布利多私下有着自己的计划，而关于魔药教授可能还有隐藏的真相；或者说，当人们低估一只獾时会发生什么。





	【翻译】Do Badgers Dream of Chocolate Hobnobs?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do Badgers Dream of Chocolate Hobnobs?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439230) by [gingertart50](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertart50/pseuds/gingertart50). 



> 2018年Hogwarts Christmas Party活动Day2作品  
> 梗①圣诞假期前最后一次员工会议上最后一块巧克力饼干的争夺战  
> 梗②多年员工会议中对角色性格的系列探究

桌面中央的盘子边缘还剩下最后一块巧克力燕麦饼干。尽管至少有三个人正若有所思地注视着它，但没人向它的方向动一根手指。米勒娃咕哝着诸如“尊重的标志”之类的话，但波莫娜清楚，更多的是愧疚而非尊重制止了他们的手，一种更为苦涩的滋味。

 

人们通常不会觉得波莫娜·斯普劳特聪明，她习以为常。她也许丰腴慈爱，更愿意整天埋在肥料堆里，但草药学可不是蠢货能干的，尤其在你照看的玩意儿想咬下你的手指，勒住你，甚至在你不经意间杀死你的情况下。此外，掘土、换盆、除草的过程为你留下了充裕的思考时间。经过长时间的思考，她认为阿不思·邓布利多私下有什么计划，而新来的魔药大师有着隐藏的一面。

 

西弗勒斯·斯内普永远不会拥有那种草药学家所需要的本能直觉，但学生时代他对选课的竭尽所能给她留下了深刻印象。他对植物的兴趣更多在于用途而非它们的内在特质。但倘不提他的阴沉举止和与格兰芬多无休无止的冲突，他的工作很是靠谱。他是个瘦骨嶙峋，不讨人喜欢的孩子，从小就对成年人心存怀疑。波莫娜担任院长的年份足够让她意识到疏忽的迹象。虽然她不指望自己能够赢得他的信任，她发觉那孩子不顾一切地渴望着得到谁对他天分的赏识。

 

尽管斯内普是霍拉斯的小蛇，他太过怠惰极少过问。而米勒娃被对她棘手的格兰芬多们的忠诚遮蔽了双眼。菲利乌斯则觉得男孩对他而言太过敏感易怒。斯内普很容易被菲利乌斯诙谐的玩笑话惹恼，把他的建设性提议视为反对批评。然而，当波莫娜把一些珍贵的插穗交代给斯内普时，他像她所期望的那样承担起了责任，很快成为她最为可靠的助手之一。尽管他鲜少向她吐露心声，他们的关系很是和睦。向他提供温室这样一个安全场所工作，远离那些折腾他的格兰芬多已经足够，更不用说可以远离他自己院里那些她认为会是不良影响的成员了。但最终他像所有学生那样，走上了自己的道路。那时她觉得他身上闪烁的人性之光已经消逝了。而后阿不思把他领了回来，他们所有人都惊诧不已。

 

波莫娜还记得，巧克力燕麦饼干第一次出现在生姜蝾螈饼干旁边是阿不思在月度职工会议上召唤热茶之后。燕麦饼干，口感坚实而不太甜，添加了适量的巧克力，恰到好处不必谴责自己。它们在微弱的赞许声中迅速消失了。其他人满以为是小精灵提供了饼干，但这勾起了波莫娜的好奇。是谁弄来了明显的麻瓜饼干？为什么？波莫娜有时感到庆幸，因为自己的亲切友善、笨拙糊涂，她的好奇心不至于被人怀疑是鬼鬼祟祟。斯内普也像其他人那样低估了獾。几周的观察之后，她抓到他的魔杖在桌沿下动了动，与家养小精灵端上茶同时召唤了饼干。

 

为什么要保密？可悲的是，她得出结论：他喜欢了解无人知晓的事物而产生的优越感。他一定已经意识到几乎所有的教职工都不信任也不喜欢他。虽然斯拉格霍恩慷慨得人尽皆知，斯内普更愿意把所知所得留给自己，在西比尔匆匆抓住盘子里最后一块饼干时嘲讽哼声，或者在斯拉格霍恩从胡须里抖落粉屑时冷眼旁观。

 

正是因为她那样密切而又隐蔽地观察他，她才能看到自己并不想知道的其他东西。斯内普独自愤懑地站在窗边，直到阿不思拍拍年轻人的肩头，向他索要课程计划。她注意到他那瘦削的肩膀微不可查地退缩了一下，那双黑眼睛里转瞬流露出惊惧的神色。接着斯内普表情平板地转向校长，顺从低语了什么。

 

————————

 

她下一次注意到他是在潮湿温暖的八号温室里劳作的时候。一道狭长的黑影伫立在城堡墙边。他迎着携雨伴雪的苏格兰寒风，手心拢了一支烟，看上去偷偷摸摸的，好像暂时撇下自己的教授角色，再度成为一个阴郁的少年。波莫娜回忆起罗兰达·霍琦曾经凑近她嘀咕“不管邓布利多说了什么，我永远不会相信斯内普男孩。他有双耗子似的鬼祟眼睛。”不，波莫娜想，他只是太年轻，没有安全感，孤独一人，以及旁人无法理解地惶恐着。

 

她把头探出门外招呼道，“如果你愿意的话可以进来，西弗勒斯。我泡了茶。”

 

空气一时凝滞了，仿佛他学过如何不着痕迹地在人面前溜走似的。他还是个孩子时极力让自己不起眼，来逃避他所害怕的人的注意，而现在邓布利多揪住了他。有时候，生活不太公平。

 

“大吉岭，”她说，胳膊肘捣捣园艺工作台的方向，那放着个缓缓冒气的茶壶。他点头致谢，倒了两杯，双手拢着杯子取暖。麻瓜出身的孩子，她想，接着否决了自己，他觉得自己不配享受温暖和舒适，是吗？

 

“饼干？”他问，她抬头看到半包巧克力燕麦饼干悬停在她面前的半空。

 

“我不介意来点，”她说，往手上来了个清洁咒然后伸进包装袋里取了块饼干。所以她的猜测是对的，是他提供了燕麦饼。他能信任她真好——不，不是这样。他清楚她知道。他是在告诉她自己知道。毕竟，斯内普非常，非常聪明。从他一年级起，她就尊重他的智商。

 

“干杯，”他一边抿茶一边向她致意，“下个月我需要更多的巴波块茎。”

 

“它们长得不错，应该没问题。你也需要曼德拉草吗？”

 

“还不，需要的话我会通知你的。”

 

他仰起头，霰粒噼噼啪啪打在屋顶上。有那么一会儿，她看着他平静冷硬，棱角分明的脸庞，想知道在他体内，是否拥有即使阿不思·邓布利多也猜想不到的更伟大的种子。

 

————————

 

既然斯内普已经熟悉了整个教学大纲的进度，霍拉斯打算退休。阿不思提议让斯内普接手斯莱特林院长的职位，米勒娃强烈抗议。

 

霍拉斯说：“他很聪明，你知道的，而且也忠于自己的学院。”

 

“他会很快适应角色的，”阿不思说，带着诙谐的闪光和心满意足，全力扮演着无所不知的古怪老头。“你们其他人怎么想？”那只是敷衍他们的自尊心，阿不思总是随心所欲。米勒娃怒气冲冲地坐回去，意识到校长是在撩拨他们。

 

“他越来越自如了，”菲利乌斯深思熟虑后说道，“尖锐但带点刻薄的幽默感，我同意霍拉斯，他很聪明。”

 

“他太残暴了，”米勒娃叫嚷，“心胸狭窄！梅林在上，他因为喘气声音太大扣格兰芬多的分！”

 

“我不觉得那叫残暴，”菲利乌斯说，他对某几个格兰芬多自己也有点意见，“只是有点过火。另外，他太年轻了，必须对那些只比自己小了几岁的学生严加管教。”

 

“魔药实验室里的必备品。”霍拉斯说，大模大样地点头，自顾自地从邓布利多桌上的碗里拿了根甘草棒。

 

阿不思对波莫娜扬起他浓密的白眉毛。

 

“是的，”她说，“我想他会做得很好。”

 

米勒娃的怒容缓和下来，露出一种深受背叛伤害的神情。

 

“好了，好了，米勒娃，如果他无法胜任，我们总能重新考虑的。”阿不思愉快地说道，米勒娃恨恨地磨着牙，“还有人想喝茶吗？”

 

————————

 

“我们每周都会召开一次众院长会议，”波莫娜说，游刃有余地巧妙理开长着毒刺的天竺葵幼苗，“通常是在周一晚上。我们轮流主持，由主人提供茶点。”

 

斯内普轻轻哼了声，“无疑没有邀请我？”

 

“你是斯莱特林的院长，当然包括你。”

 

“多谢你的好意，但我很怀疑麦格教授是否会同意。”波莫娜意识到他们俩仍然用‘斯内普教授’（讽刺的语气着重强调头衔）和‘麦格教授’（冷淡克制的拘谨形式）提起对方。

 

“我们有三个人，西弗勒斯，”波莫娜指出，注意到他深色的眼睛微微睁大了。“对，我和菲利乌斯都极力主张你该参加，”她放柔嗓音，“她又不是食人女妖，她只是像我们所有人一样，非常保护自己的学生。”

 

“那群觉得破坏斯莱特林学生的魔药好玩，往地窖扔大粪蛋，违反我制定的每一条规则的格兰芬多？”他不快道，“当然了，可怜的小心肝们，我怎么能拘留和扣分呢？”

 

“对，我知道，”波莫娜叹气，“尽管你的斯莱特林也不是天使。希望你不要太为难我的幼獾和菲利乌斯的鸡崽。”

 

“不会，”他相当勉强地承认，“只是普遍搪塞了事，专注无能和缺乏对这门学科的兴趣。”

 

“他们是些孩子，西弗勒斯，你能指望其他什么？”

 

他耸耸肩，用魔杖轻敲水壶让它重新加热，“好吧，即使要了我的命我也会对麦格客气礼貌的。”

 

“试试巧克力燕麦饼干吧，”波莫娜说，没从她吵闹的秧苗中抬头看上一眼，“她喜欢甜食。”

 

————————

 

尽管轮到斯莱特林主持下一次会议，但菲利乌斯和波莫娜一致同意应该由米勒娃在她的客厅里主持会议。

 

“为什么是我？”她质问，仍因必须纳入斯内普忿忿。波莫娜和菲利乌斯彼此间交换了一个恼火的眼神。

 

“因为你是需要架起桥梁的那个人，”菲利乌斯说。

 

“你们为什么指望我解决他的破脾气？”

 

在她身后的波莫娜对菲利乌斯做出‘半斤八两’的口型，他翻了个白眼伸手拍拍米勒娃的臂弯，“因为你是副校长，敏，成年人。对，我知道他也是，但他还是太年轻了，我们需要树立一个好榜样嗯？”

 

“哦成吧，”米勒娃气哼哼道，像往常一样被菲利乌斯的亲切语气和合情合理的一番话化解了怒气，“搞砸了可别怪我。”

 

斯内普掐着点准时到了，滑进桌边的空位置，点点头回应菲利乌斯的问候。他礼貌地拒绝了茶或者咖啡，让波莫娜怀疑起他是不是以为米勒娃会往他的杯子里加料。

 

“这周有什么问题吗，一般情况除外？  ”米勒娃问，显然因为斯内普没给她留下嘲笑迟到的机会不高兴。

 

“加格森，”菲利乌斯一边把茶里的糖搅拌开一边应声。斯内普抽动了一下接着平静下来，等待其他人的回应。

 

波莫娜帮忙补充，“我们该做点什么，情况没有好转是不是？”

 

“你们，到底，打算，对雷金纳德·加格森做什么？”斯内普问，尽管他竭力镇定，但还是流露出紧绷的情绪：激动、愤怒亦或是怨恨。

 

“那个男孩显然来自一个疏于照顾的家庭，如果还算不上彻底虐待的话。”斯内普眨了眨眼，尽管他谨慎地压制自己的情绪还是显出了惊讶。

 

“他的父亲还在阿兹卡班，”米勒娃说，“母亲正跟一个虐待孩子的巫师交往，不允许她花任何钱抚养他。那孩子没有一本必修教材。”

 

“加格森的父亲是个食死徒。”斯内普警惕地说。

 

“无关紧要，”菲利乌斯挥了挥手继续，“他似乎把家人照顾得不错，但我们要担心的是继父。实际上，假释出狱的老加格森应该会能解决这个问题。”

 

“食死徒不能假释出狱。”斯内普冷冷道。

 

“很不幸，小加格森正在承受后果。正如米勒娃所说的，他没有教材，羊皮纸，羽毛笔以及墨水。他已经蹿长到穿不下他的袍子和靴子了，却没法更换它们——清洁咒和修复咒在原始材料低劣的情况下作用有限。”

 

斯内普骨节分明的手指扣紧桌沿，向菲利乌斯的方向微微倾身，黑眼睛目光如炬。

 

“什么时候会有人为这种境况下的孩子做点什么了？”他质问，声音中微妙地夹杂着一丝轻蔑，“校长什么时候允许了？”

 

“你不要认为我们总会赞同阿不思·邓布利多对待学生的方式。”菲利乌斯用他具有欺骗性的温和语气说道，“我们照顾自己的学生。”

 

斯内普喘着粗气，脱力地靠回到他的扶手椅里。

 

“真的？我没注意到——哦，我道歉。我 **有** 注意到某些格兰芬多似乎拥有为所欲为的许可证。”

 

米勒娃沉着地深吸一口气，斯内普冷笑，尽管他戒备攥紧的手暗示着他的自信架势不堪一击。

 

“遗憾的是，”米勒娃凝视着自己的茶杯斟酌着字眼，“我们失职地以为你的院长会支持你，就像我们其他人回护自己院那样。那是霍拉斯的职责，显然他没有履行。”

 

她的供认完全抽走了他的脊梁骨，他茫然又惊讶地看着她。

 

“我们很清楚，尽管霍拉斯热情友善，对那些擅长魔药的学生多加鼓励，他并没有如人们所希望的那样维护自己的学院。”永远处事圆滑的菲利乌斯补充。

 

“他特么干的糟糕透顶。”斯内普咕哝着，极其罕见地再次暴露出自己的北方口音。

 

“好吧，”波莫娜轻快地说着，给自己满了一杯，又为斯内普倒了杯茶，想那坚冰已经完全破开了。“那么小蛇们能有你来维护他们不是件好事吗？”

 

“小蛇？”他嘲笑，但抿了口茶。

 

“毒蛇巢穴？”米勒娃亲切地提议。有那么一刻，波莫娜在等待爆发，但斯内普只是冷笑，仍然因为他们预料之外的接纳支持敌意消融。波莫娜再次低头瞥向茶几时注意到，一盘巧克力燕麦饼干正放在生姜蝾螈饼干旁边。

 

————————

 

米勒娃忠诚勇敢，机智过人，但在玩弄小花招上面，她完全不是拉文克劳之主的对手。周日晚上，菲利乌斯向她发起了常规的对局挑战，结果他输了。波莫娜很了解对局的流程，清楚他存心挤兑对手的一步，于是米勒娃没能注意到是他放任她深入，把他的王逼入死角。接着这次，他莫名其妙地没能利用她的莽撞翻盘。出乎预料地早早获胜，让米勒娃兴奋起来，她转向整个房间。

 

“还有其他人想玩吗？”她问。啊，聪明的菲利乌斯，他挑的时机很妙。邓布利多不在，而奥罗拉已经拉走了塞蒂玛、凯瑞迪和芭丝茜达进行着一局纸牌游戏，想必在玩'Ditch the Witch'。其他人摇了摇头。“波莫娜？”米勒娃撺掇她。

 

“如果你想轻松取胜的话可以，”波莫娜说，“你知道我下棋可蹩脚了。”

 

“你总这么说，但你集中注意力的时候也还不错。”

 

波莫娜努努嘴，猜到了菲利乌斯的目的。“我正看到激动人心的地方”，她举起书。

 

一阵长袍掠过的簌簌声，一个身影从房间后面的阴影里站了出来。斯内普坐到米勒娃对面，挑衅地扬起一条黑眉毛。米勒娃很是吃惊，但还是支使她的棋子们准备好进行下一场比赛。菲利乌斯坐到波莫娜身旁的沙发上观战。

 

“他下的还不错吗？”波莫娜屏息问道。

 

“学院比赛三连冠，”菲利乌斯低声道，“据说，他是由霍拉斯和卢修斯·马尔福教出来的，两个截然不同但同样狡猾的斯莱特林。”

 

“听起来这像是创新型作弊的优良基础。”

 

“也许不会，”菲利乌斯坦言，“那孩子很有自尊心。”

 

斯内普赢了，但他和米勒娃势均力敌，绝不是一场轻松的比赛。更让波莫娜松了口气的是，她没发现不服气的迹象。

 

“下得不错。”米勒娃勉强道。

 

斯内普故作大度地摆了摆手，“不客气。”

 

米勒娃打了个响指，一个盛着冰块、水壶、玻璃杯和一瓶威士忌的托盘飘浮过房间。“单一麦芽威士忌？”她举起酒瓶问道，显然斯内普理解了她的意思，他点头，“一小杯，”他说，“不掺水，谢谢。”

 

她点点头，倒了酒。菲利乌斯用肘轻推了波莫娜把，她也赞同地碰了回去。第二天，波莫娜听到米勒娃开始直呼斯内普的名字。

 

————————

 

哈利·波特抵达了霍格沃茨，一个被麻瓜抚养长大的天真小男孩，明显对魔法世界非常陌生。斯内普不仅认为那孩子娇生惯养，还把一切出于无知或者孩子气的冲动之举视为对他个人的侮辱。从入学的第一个月来看，很明显斯内普不仅鄙视波特，反过来也刻意让自己受人憎恶。

 

米勒娃像只被触怒的猫那样竖起防备，格兰芬多和斯莱特林院长间的关系一度恶化到斯内普任教第一年敌对冷战的地步。斯内普似乎并不在乎。菲利乌斯和波莫娜尽可能地从中调停，琢磨着局势。

 

“阿不思知道，”菲利乌斯断言。他和波莫娜逗留在员工休息室的炉火旁，其他人都已经离开去睡觉，巡逻或者拜访厨房去了。“换言之，他容许了。”

 

“西弗勒斯很少微妙行事。”波莫娜赞同他。

 

“这可能就是关键所在，”菲利乌斯低声，“如果他想毁掉什么人，永远不会被注意到直到为时已晚。他是想让所有人都知道。”

 

“哦天，”波莫娜叹息，“你嗅到庞大笨拙的长期阴谋的气息了吗？”

 

“恐怕是的，可怜的孩子。”

 

她点头，然后眨眨眼。

 

“哪一个？”

 

他们注视着，等待着。年底，阿不思·邓布利多让哈利·波特和格兰芬多从斯内普和斯莱特林眼皮底下抢走了学院杯，两院对立。波莫娜那时候想，西弗勒斯·斯内普踏上的道路确实漫长而又孤独。

 

————————

 

伏地魔回来了，不需要太多想象力也能明白斯内普该做什么。斯内普并没有表现得像个彻底背弃黑魔王的男人，邓布利多也没有解雇他。他和邓布利多的历史向任何有一盎司常识的人清楚表明，他会重回间谍角色。或者起码对那些拥有霍格沃茨魔法学校四院长智慧、经验和直觉的人而言。

 

“阿不思对西弗勒斯很有影响力，”菲利乌斯直言，“那孩子在他周围明显焦躁不安。”

 

波莫娜点头赞同，“我想，是某种誓言吧。”

 

“可能和莉莉·波特有关。”米勒娃洞悉一切似的说。

 

“姓伊万斯的女孩？他以前不是对她有好感吗？”波莫娜问，回想起还是一个忧虑重重青少年的斯内普，皱起眉头。

 

“甚至在她选择詹姆·波特之后。阿不思不会告诉我整个故事，但我相信斯内普是波特一家死后第一批出现在现场的人。”米勒娃说，“我只是希望斯内普不要再针对哈利了！对抗詹姆·波特没什么问题，但哈利只是个孩子，斯内普总是欺负他。”

 

波莫娜保持沉默，菲利乌斯识趣地转移了话题。从波莫娜能回忆起的一星半点来看，当年的欺凌大多来自于波特和他的密友。斯内普似乎准备疏远他的同事，除了格兰芬多院的几个。

 

————————

 

几个月过去了，波莫娜愈发沮丧，邓布利多每年都让哈利·波特面对伏地魔。霍格沃茨在危机中几近崩溃，紧接着塞德里克·迪戈里的死让她相信校长准备好在对抗伏地魔的战役中牺牲任何人，也许甚至是哈利自己，必然包括西弗勒斯·斯内普，一个脾气差劲很少有人喜欢的教授。哈利有米勒娃和韦斯莱夫妇为他而战，但他们陷入的谜团太深，旁人无法理解。

 

“我想我们帮不上哈利·波特什么忙，”菲利乌斯说，波莫娜在她客厅的安全氛围下向他吐露了忧虑。“已经庞大到超过霍格沃茨了，不是吗？还有邓布利多的神秘团体和魔法部…”

 

“我们所能做的，”波莫娜说，“是留意西弗勒斯。”

 

“如果他允许我们的话。”

 

“他不必知道。”

 

他们郑重举起茶杯，以同盟的姿态碰杯，继续咀嚼起上次院长会议后剩下的巧克力燕麦饼干。

 

————————

 

阿不思·邓布利多阔步踏入了新学年的首次员工会议，像往常那样闪亮爽朗。波莫娜正向桌面的一碟薄荷糖伸手，突然捕捉到菲利乌斯脸上的惊骇神色。环顾四周，她注意到波比·庞弗雷关切地皱着眉，而西弗勒斯·斯内普像堵墙一样无动于衷。接着她看到邓布利多焦黑皱缩的右手，像放进火里烤过似的。

 

“诅咒？”她低声问菲利乌斯，菲利乌斯点点头小声道，“一定是个非常恶劣的诅咒，不然他就能用魅力咒掩饰。”她没有怀疑他的结论，没人会比菲利乌斯·弗立维更了解魅力咒和隐藏咒。

 

但阿不思·邓布利多没有提起，就没人敢去问他。他通知他们霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩同意回来教授魔药，而西弗勒斯·斯内普会接手黑魔法防御术。斯内普丝毫没有得意的神色，依然面无表情。波莫娜回想起谣言说他精擅心灵魔法，她意识到自己看到的是大脑封闭术之下的他，把一切思绪和情感隐藏在墙后。而近来，他越来越多地隐藏自己远离同僚，为某个她未能察觉的目的放逐自我。中途休息喝茶的时候，巧克力燕麦饼干没有出现在黄油手指饼和姜汁蝾螈旁边，她担心最糟的情况发生了。

 

————————

 

邓布利多倒下了，深夜院长们私下谈论着他们是否始终错看了斯内普。

 

“两面三刀，重又回到老路子上去了，”米勒娃说，“他就是个杀人犯，从来都是。”作为阿不思的密友和长期副手，米勒娃太痛苦了，做不到给斯内普留下无罪推论的余地。

 

“也许哈利误会了什么…”菲利乌斯若有所思，但对米勒娃来说，她英勇年轻的格兰芬多是一个远比她不信任的斯莱特林更为可靠的证人。斯内普多年来一直愚弄了他们，但如果真是那样的话，他一定会下手更加巧妙？尽管波莫娜有着诸多疑虑和困扰，但斯内普的举动没有明确的目的，他的疯狂背后也没有任何理由，这是最让她担忧的。因为西弗勒斯·斯内普从来不会无缘无故做事。

 

————————

 

他回来了，胆敢踏入被他杀害的那个男人的地盘。米勒娃对他的厌恶升级为难以平息的仇恨，波莫娜怀疑起包括自己的所有人，而菲利乌斯以他一贯谨小慎微的方式观察着，等待着，思索着。学校变成了监狱，大部分教职工仍然希望能够尽可能地保护他们的学生。伏地魔铁腕统治着魔法英国，任何反对他法令的人都无处可逃，更不用说反抗他的了。卡罗兄妹横行城堡，尽管斯内普似乎保留了足够的人性遏制他们最过分的行为。无疑，他的强势足够阻挠他们。波莫娜经常听到他们互相抱怨，彼此同情。

 

波莫娜在城堡里慌乱奔走，母鸡似的嘘声，回到一个愚蠢慈爱的女巫的可信形象之中。只是她这样不是为了收集流言，而是为了在卡罗兄妹手下庇护她的学生。正如她所希望的那样，她没有受到注意。那会儿她无意间听到一段可以解释很多事情的对话。

 

“校长，”菲利乌斯轻声叫道，波莫娜顿住了，不知道自己是否该原路返回。斯内普停住脚步，戏剧化地叹了口气。

 

“怎么了，弗立维教授？我赶时间。”

 

“我只是想知道他…是快死了吗？”菲利乌斯问。一片寂静。波莫娜屏住呼吸。“我不明白他为什么不隐藏手上的诅咒伤害，后来我意识到他不能，那意味着诅咒强大得可怕。我很了解魅力咒，你知道，它们是我专长的研究领域。我看不出你的目的到底是什么，直到你以校长的身份回来，一切都清楚了。”

 

“你怎么能在确凿的事实面前臆想出这些呢？”斯内普轻柔的声音带着轻蔑。他斥退所有曾与他亲近人的技巧确实已经趋于完美。

 

“当然，我能明白。”菲利乌斯悲哀道，“你别无选择只能否认。我简直不敢想象如果你不在这里，那对可怕的卡罗兄妹能做出什么。西弗勒斯，我可怜的小伙子，你一定觉得很孤独。”

 

接着，是轻柔到波莫娜几乎听不清的声音，斯内普低声道，“你不会相信我有多孤独，菲利乌斯。”那是过去的斯内普，那个在枯燥的员工会议上小声牢骚逗笑他们，那个把麻瓜饼干带到院长会议上，那个边下棋边和他们一起喝茶，喝威士忌，或者蜂蜜酒的斯内普。

 

“一忘皆空。”斯内普低念。波莫娜蹑手蹑脚地走开，她的心脏在胸腔里怦怦直跳。斯内普转过拐角时，她双手捧着一把草叶踉跄撞上他。

 

“喔，”她露出失望的表情，就像她每次看到斯内普时那样。这些天里碰到他总会导致某种形式的不愉快。“别在意。我在找米勒娃，你有见到她吗？”

 

“没有，”他冷笑，“万幸没有。梅林在上你到底在干什么？”

 

波莫娜低头看向臂弯里自己召唤来的猫草，耸耸肩。

 

“我们在讨论荆芥属植物的分类以及药茶对猫科阿尼玛格斯的作用，”她告诉他，“我想让她试试这个，应该是种温和的镇静剂，但它对猫有刺激作用。怎么，有什么教育法令规定我们不能为了睡个好觉使用镇静剂吗？”她皱着眉跺着脚从他身边越过去。她感到后颈皮肤刺痛，但他一言不发，于是她继续往前走开，感谢那一刻灵感乍现让她想起前一天和米勒娃在员工休息室，有其他人在场时发生的真实对话。无疑，对细节一丝不苟的斯内普会去核实她的话。她掉头走向米勒娃的房间，清楚自己决不敢分享无意中得知的秘密，即使是她最好的朋友也不行。斯内普的确是孑然一身。

 

————————

 

她正待在八号温室的角落里，那是她安宁的小小庇护所。她注意到月色笼罩下的城堡墙壁边有一个瘦削的影子，以及点燃香烟发出的微光和四处飘散的烟雾。在一棵驯服的绞杀无花果树起伏叶片掩护下的她毫不起眼，她注视着。斯内普边抽烟边凝视着夜空——她意识到，那是一个他近来才恢复的老习惯。她不敢叫他进来一起喝上杯深夜的热茶，无论如何他肯定会拒绝邀请。接着她的注意力下滑到接近他膝盖的地方，听到一个家养小精灵微弱的声音。斯内普环顾四周，然后半蹲下来和小精灵说着话。她听不清斯内普说了什么，只分得清他低沉的嗓音和声音尖锐的回答。最后他起身，驱逐掉烟头，大步走开了。精灵转身注视着他，消失前月光映出它脸上深切忧虑的神色。

 

————————

 

“你不能再在霍格沃茨杀人了！”菲利乌斯尖叫，波莫娜以为自己的心一定要碎了，但它在斯内普打败他们几人，接着打碎窗户逃走时保持了跳动。

 

“懦夫！”米勒娃咆哮。波莫娜摇摇头，知道如果斯内普真打算下死手，他们中起码会有一个人死。尽管米勒娃决斗水平高超，但她不复年轻了，而决斗冠军菲利乌斯也已疏于练习，过了巅峰时期。斯内普只是进行防御，避免使用可以摧毁他们的黑魔法。由始至终他都是忠诚的。

 

接着波特叫喊说那个人来了，伏地魔这就要到霍格沃茨来了，他们必须竭尽全力保卫学校，为那个男孩拖延时间。但在波莫娜冲去召集她的赫奇帕奇和收集毒触手，魔鬼网，疙瘩藤的荚果前，她躲进一个壁龛呼唤着，“塔利？”

 

她的私人霍格沃茨小精灵突然出现在她面前，耳朵吓得折了过去。

 

“在，斯普劳特教授叫塔利？”

 

“我有一个非常特殊的任务要交给你，”她低语，“我希望你去找斯内普教授，不要被人看到，但要跟紧他。”

 

“校长教授？”小精灵满腹怀疑。

 

“对。他是个好人，现在处境非常危险。”

 

“我们知道。”小精灵郑重地说道，波莫娜剩下的疑虑也消失殆尽了。

 

“你的职责是尽最大努力保护我们校长的安全。你能做到吗？”

 

塔利点头，啪地一下消失了。接着波莫娜赶去召集她的学院。

 

————————

 

“我早该知道的。”在哈利透露了斯内普真正忠诚所在和一切尘埃落定之后，菲利乌斯哀叹。

 

“你是知道。”波莫娜告诉他，“但你错在让他知道了。”小个子男人盯着她，接着皱起眉头，一只手拍上前额。

 

“他一忘皆空我了？”

 

“恐怕是的，尽管知道有人仍然信任他，他一定很感激。”

 

“你一直都相信他吗，波莫娜？”米勒娃问。

 

“差不多是这样。”波莫娜双手交叉放在膝盖上。“我们都是白痴，如果我们仔细想想，很容易就能发现他真正的忠诚所在。谁能知道霍格沃茨里发生的一切事呢？”

 

菲利乌斯呻吟，“小精灵，显而易见！”

 

波莫娜向他微笑，“没错。他们不仅听从他，还向他报告了一切。这就是他怎么阻止卡罗兄妹大肆残杀和帮助藏匿起来的学生的。他们救下西弗勒斯是因为他们喜欢他，那正是我可以想到对他真正品行的绝佳证明。”

 

“他们能救他的命是因为 **你** 建议他们跟着他。”菲利乌斯指出。

 

米勒娃对茶壶挥动魔杖，茶壶小跑着穿过桌子，满上茶杯。

 

“我不知道是否能让自己原谅阿不思。”

 

“但他的计划成功了，不是吗？”霍拉斯说着把方糖倒进茶里，皱眉瞅着那碟生姜蝾螈饼干。

 

“但那些牺牲…”

 

“亲爱的，记住我们仍然活着并且自由吧。”霍拉斯拍拍米勒娃的手，“不管我们的损失有多惨重，比起神秘人赢了的后果都不值一提。”他伸手去拿饼干，接着停了下来，“有谁知道我们可以去哪里买到西弗勒斯过去经常带来的巧克力燕麦饼什么的吗？”

 

————————

 

最后一块巧克力燕麦饼干放在盘子上，直到一只瘦削，沾染尼古丁的手抓住了它。斯内普得意地笑着把饼干浸进茶里，接着吃掉。米勒娃撇撇嘴，菲利乌斯对着他的茶杯窃笑，波莫娜转了转眼睛。

 

斯内普故意舔掉融化在手指上的一点巧克力，然后转向艾尔玛·平斯。

 

“如果没有其他事务要处理，我宣布员工会议结束。”他说，艾尔玛点头，在会议记录上写下时间和日期，然后卷起她的羊皮纸。斯内普的嗓音仍然颇为嘶哑，而他也还没有恢复在那糟糕的一年里失去的体重。但他们的校长回来了，他似乎决心把握住第二次机会成功。

 

波莫娜微笑，霍格沃茨重新开放了，虽然破败但洋溢着学生们的喧闹声。员工休息室的桌子摆上了巧克力燕麦饼干，很快就到圣诞节了。一切都好。

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> [题外话：费尔奇居然没有出现呢


End file.
